Sulit
by JegarJeger
Summary: Sudut pandang Clover. baginya, menjadi seorang spies itu penuh Risiko, menyebalkan dan sulit. tapi, bagaimanapun ia akan tetap mencintainya. menjadi seorang spies telah membuatnya belajar mengenal 'dunia yang sesungguhnya sedang terjadi'. OneShot!


**Totally Spies is not Mine**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Clover's POV**

Pagi hari...

Biasanya aku benci pagi hari, dimana tidur cantikku berakhir dengan sinar matahari yang tiba-tiba masuk melalui celah gorden kamarku dan langsung menyerang mataku. ugh! ini bisa merusak bola mata safirku yang indah ini!

Aku langsung beranjak bangun, meregangkan otot-otot tubuhku yang pegal karena posisi tidur terbalik. semalam kepalaku ada di atas bantal, sekarang kepalaku ada di ujung kasur yang nyaris membuatku jatuh ke lantai. entahlah, mungkin ini efek kelelahan setelah menyelesaikan misi dari WOOHP. aku sangat malas beraktivitas hari ini, sial sekali. ini hari senin! dan sekarang ada test sains yang mengharuskan semua muridnya mencapai grade A dan tidak ada yang boleh di bawah grade C. dan sialnya lagi ... aku belum belajar.

Sebetulnya aku masih lelah akibat misi semalam. pasti Sam dan Alex merasakan hal yang sama, tapi pekerjaan kami sebagai spies 'didalam' yang memaksa kami harus melakukannya. mau tak mau.

Bagaimana tidak? Jerry tidak pernah memberi toleransi dengan waktu pribadi kami! terutama aku! aargghh.. disaat kami bertiga sedang asik menonton film romantis yang jarang ada di bioskop, tiba-tiba lantai ruang tamu kami membuka lebar dan membawa kami ke Woohp tunnel sampai mendarat dengan sukses (sekaligus sakit) di atas sofa merah. aku selalu protes padanya, tapi Jerry mengatakan misi ini lebih penting daripada kerjaan santai kami dirumah. dasar kakek-kakek!

Aku sempat berpikir. aku, Sam dan Alex adalah Spies. tugas kami sebagai mata-mata memang sulit. kami harus berhadapan dengan musuh-musuh aneh yang nyaris membahayakan diri kami bertiga. kami pernah di tangkap, di tembak, di culik, di cuci otak, di hipnotis, di ikat, bahkan nyawa selalu jadi taruhannya. menjadi Spies itu tak sekeren di film-film atau orang lain katakan. aku merasakannya sendiri, menjadi Spies itu membutuhkan perjuangan untuk menyelesaikan satu misi! Pilihannya hanya ada dua : Selesai atau Gugur.

Meskipun kami selalu sukses mengalahkan mereka, tapi aku merasa tak nyaman. kalau di lihat di antara kami bertiga, aku berbeda dengan kedua temanku. Sam, si surai merah yang pintar dan dewasa, sekaligus seorang leader bagi timnya dan Alex, si gadis ateltis yang lugu juga kekanakan. aku?

aku paling fashionable di antara kedua temanku. tujuanku memang hanya satu. aku ingin menjadi seorang desainer baju terkeren dengan brand ku sendiri yang mendunia, mengalahkan Mandy si meaning girl itu. uggh! aku benci Mandy, mendengar namanya saja sudah membuatku muak!

Oke, oke. ini cuma kalimat umpatanku. aku merasakan semuanya bersama Sam dan Alex. aku hanya berpikir apa jadinya kalau Jerry memberi misi yang sangat sulit dan bisa membawa kami terjerumus kedalam kematian? mungkin ini pertanyaan bodoh yang pernah ku tanyakan pada diri sendiri. tapi ini ada benarnya juga, kami bertiga masih muda. kami masih SMA dan perlu menyelesaikan pendidikan sampai lulus sekolah.

Sulit, hanya kata ini yang sering ku ucapkan didalam hati. sulit menjalani misi, sulit mengalahkan musuh, dan sulit membagi waktu antara pekerjaan kami sebagai spies dan juga di sekolah.

Ketika kami sedang bersantai di ruang tamu, aku melihat betapa asiknya kami sibuk dengan diri sendiri. Sam sibuk membaca buku-buku sainsnya (Well, Sam itu Otak maniak, mementingkan belajar daripada yang lain). Alex sibuk bermain video game-nya, dan aku sibuk mengecat kuku-kuku cantikku. tapi kesibukan asik kami langsung terganti dalam sekejap begitu lantai ruang tamu membuka dan membawa kami meluncur ke WOOHP dan itu sudah jadi kebiasaan. lagi-lagi misi, pasti sulit. begitu batinku terucap.

TAPI

Semua beralasan. di setiap misi yang kami jalankan selalu mengundang risiko dan bahaya besar. di situ aku mulai belajar bagaimana caranya aku (juga Sam dan Alex) berpikir cepat untuk mentuntaskannya. Kami rela melakukan apapun demi bisa mengalahkan kekejaman mereka semua. Pernah kami nyaris membunuh Jerry karena kena hipnotis dari Terrence (saudara kembarnya Jerry) tapi syukurlah, Jerry sangat peka. Dia berhasil menyelamatkan kami dari hipnotis tersebut.

Dan juga… kami belajar bagaimana mengenal lebih dalam pada musuh yang kami hadapi, dan... belajar saling melindungi satu sama lain.

Saling melindungi ...

ini kelebihan kami bertiga. terkadang, di sekolah kami selalu bertiga. tentu saja, kami ini sahabat selamanya. okelah, teman-temanku boleh ada ribuan orang. tapi hanya dua orang ini yang paling mengerti diriku. aku bersumpah didalam hatiku, siapapun yang menyakiti sahabatku, aku tak segan akan menghabisinya. bahkan didalam misi, aku siap menjadi taruhannya kalau Sam dan Alex celaka. mereka berdua adalah orang yang paling mengenal siapa diriku. Clover, si gadis pirang yang hobi shopping, penggila lelaki dan rival-nya Mandy. tidak ada Clover lain di dunia ini selain aku.

Dari semua isi hatiku ini. sebetulnya aku tidak membenci diriku sebagai agen rahasia WOOHP. aku hanya kesal karena tidak bisa mempunyai waktu pribadi untuk diriku sendiri.

Aku tahu, sekesal- kesalnya aku menjadi spies, aku tetap menjalankannya. karena dunia ini terlalu kejam. banyak orang jahat yang ingin menguasai dunia ini demi tujuan yang tak jelas. perang di ciptakan dengan alasan 'memelihara' perdamaian. kebaikan kecil tak ada artinya lagi, menggunakan berbagai cara untuk mengubah pemikiran orang-orang ke arah yang negatif. ada pula yang menyebar-nyebar kebencian agar orang yang baik akan selalu tertindas. hhh... miris...

Aku, seorang spies rahasia dari WOOHP dengan catsuit merah. warna merah menunjukkan sifatku yang pemberani. aku juga bisa menjadi serius. di saat situasi memburuk, aku memaksa otakku untuk berpikir bagaimana caranya ini semua cepat selesai. tapi aku tak mau maju sendirian, aku masih punya Sam dan Alex. tanpa mereka berdua, aku mungkin takkan pernah berubah.

Aku berterima kasih pada Jerry. dia sudah ku anggap seperti kakekku sendiri. meskipun dia selalu menyebalkan bagiku, tapi dia menyayangi kami bertiga lebih dari apapun. bagiku, Jerry adalah orang tua kedua kami, karena dia lah yang selalu ada bersama kami hampir setiap hari. Jerry tahu risiko kami sebagai spies. tapi dia percaya pada kami untuk melindungi dunia. jika dia sudah mempercayakan itu pada kami, untuk apa kami menolak? tentu saja kami bersedia!

Semua yang ku hadapi memang sulit. tetapi akan lebih sulit kalau aku tak mau melaluinya. ini akan jadi pengalaman terhebat didalam hidupku. mungkin dari luar, aku adalah gadis normal yang kerasukan shopping, tetapi didalam, aku adalah Spies. agen rahasia dari WOOHP.

aku tetap mencintai kehidupan 'dalam' ku sebagai spies.

Karena itu tugasku melindungi dunia.

 **END**

* * *

 **Nah, ini Totally Spies fic dengan bahasa Indonesia pertama!** (atau mungkin bukan ya? hehehe)

Oke. ini cuma Oneshoot singkat. ada kemungkinan nanti author bikin cerita panjang dengan bahasa Indonesia, ya semoga ada peminatnya ya minna-san. hihihi..

Thanks sudah membaca!


End file.
